Moldy Voldy's Private Section of Hell
by Sierradragon
Summary: Voldemort finally gets what he has been begging for............


Act one, Scene one: The Horrors begin  
  
(We focus upon 'Moldy Voldy', weak and chained)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Where am I?  
  
Voice #1: You will soon see.  
  
Moldy Voldy: Who are you?  
  
Voice #2: That does not matter.  
  
Voice #3: Your cruelties will now be answered for.  
  
Moldy Voldy: (Looks around wildly) How did I get here? I need to get out!!! (Struggles with chains)  
  
Voice #3: Now he will receive justice!!!  
  
(The room darkens and soon Voldy sees one familiar face)  
  
Moldy Voldy: YOU!!!  
  
Harry Potter: (Smiles sadistically) Greetings. I have a little task for you Tommy.  
  
Moldy Voldy: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!  
  
(Harry ignores what Moldy said and hands him a strange black quill and paper)  
  
Harry Potter: I think it would be very nice if you wrote a little something for me.  
  
(Harry snaps his fingers and Voldy finds himself chained to a table and chair)  
  
Moldy Voldy: What the...  
  
(Harry hands him the quill and smoothes the sheet on the table)  
  
Harry Potter: Here, write, "Harry Potter is alive" in small letters and fill up both sides of the paper.  
  
Moldy Voldy: I will never do such thing!!  
  
(He feels a harsh slap across his face and the quill forced into his hand.)  
  
Harry Potter: Begin  
  
Moldy Voldy: Don't be stupid! I can't write anything without ink brat!!  
  
(Another blow strikes his face.)  
  
Harry Potter: You won't need any ink for this quill. I promise you that.  
  
(Sits down on a chair and watches Voldy begin)  
  
(Voldy begins to write then drops the quill)  
  
Moldy Voldy:AAH! What the hell..... (Looks as the words engrave themselves onto his hand) You son of a (A vicious slap silences him)  
  
Harry Potter: Keep going, you have just barely started.  
  
(After an hour or two, Voldy's hand is bleeding severely.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: The page is complete.  
  
(Harry Potter carefully folds the paper and tucks it into his robes)  
  
Harry Potter: Well done. I knew you could do it.  
  
(Voldy snarls as Harry leaves)  
  
Voice #2: It is time for the next contestant to step on down!  
  
Moldy Voldy: What!?! So all this is a game show!?!  
  
Voice #2: Severus Snape! Come on down! It is time for you to play, "Tommy's Torture fest"!!  
  
(Snape emerges from the shadows, grinning grimily.)  
  
Severus Snape: Welcome my old 'friend'.  
  
(Snape waves his wand and seven large bells appear out of nowhere.)  
  
Severus Snape: Your task is simple. Under each bell is either something fun like a harmless book or magazine or something nasty like a voodoo doll or dementor. Choose wisely.  
  
(Snape sat down smirking, waiting for the fun to begin.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Why are you doing this to me? I helped you at of that abusive home. I helped you learn things that you never could have learned by yourself. Why!!!?!!!  
  
Severus Snape: That hardly matters now. Choose your fate.  
  
(Voldy looked from one bell to another, not knowing which one he should choose.)  
  
Severus Snape: We don't have all night Tom, choose one!  
  
Moldy Voldy: What!! You too? My name is Lord Voldemort!!!  
  
(Voldy is punched hard in the stomach)  
  
Severus Snape: Knock it off Tom! It isn't difficult to just choose a bell!!  
  
Moldy Voldy: I will not play games!!!  
  
Severus Snape: Very well.  
  
(Points wand at bell #4 and it begins to float off the ground.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: What is under that?  
  
Severus Snape: (Grins evilly) You will see.  
  
(The bell disappears and a voodoo doll of Voldy was revealed.)  
  
Voice #2: Neville Longbottom! Come on down!  
  
(Neville appears and picks up the doll.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
(Voldy struggled in his chair as Neville summoned a needle and raised it close to the doll.)  
  
Neville Longbottom: This is for my mom. (Jabs the needle into the doll's left leg.) This is for my dad. (Jabs a needle into the doll's right leg.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
(Legs begin to bleed)  
  
Severus Snape: That is enough for now mister Longbottom. We want to keep him alive for a while.  
  
(Neville disappeared)  
  
Severus Snape: Choose the next bell Tom!  
  
Moldy Voldy: (Trying to recover some dignity) I repeat, I WILL NOT PLAY YOUR GAME!!!  
  
Severus Snape: Very well.  
  
(Bell #5 disappeared and a book laid in its place)  
  
Book: Truth! Beautiful yet horrible truth!!  
  
(The book began to glow and the room starts to spin.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Voldy struggled to cover his eyes with his chained hands.)  
  
Act one, scene two: Shadows and Pain  
  
(Voldy is alone, still chained to his chair. The room has changed however and now the chair was in the middle of a muggle orphanage.)  
  
Young Tom: You called for me madam?  
  
Woman: Yes Riddle. I have heard that you are performing strange acts lately. We do not approve of such things here.  
  
Young Tom: Yes madam.  
  
Woman: You will spend the next week in 'the cell'. Maybe that will teach you.  
  
(Voldy flinched; 'the cell' was a small empty broom closet. It was musty with mold and overfilled with spiders.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Frantically trembles and fights to knock off the many spiders crawling all over him)  
  
Severus Snape: Well, well. So the great Tom Riddle is afraid of spiders. Who would have known?  
  
(Voldy is returned to room were Snape and the remaining bells wait)  
  
Severus Snape: Care to choose a bell now?  
  
(Voldy's head slumps unto his chest from weariness and blood-loss.)  
  
Severus Snape: Excellent choice! (Points to bell #1)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Watches as the bell disappears and another doll is revealed. This one is of Harry Potter)  
  
Moldy Voldy: What?  
  
(The doll stirs and stands up by itself. Then it faces Voldy)  
  
Doll: Dada?  
  
Moldy Voldy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
Severus Snape: Simply charming! Hi there little fellow! Will don't you sit on you nice daddy's lap?  
  
(Voldy struggles even harder as the doll walks over and sits lightly in his lap.)  
  
Doll: I love you Dada.  
  
Moldy Voldy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
(The doll hugs Voldy)  
  
Severus Snape: Care to choose any other bell?  
  
Moldy Voldy: NO!!!  
  
(Struggles while trying to knock doll off lap)  
  
Severus Snape: Very well. (Points wand at #6)  
  
(Voldy's struggling knocks over chair while bell 6 disappears. In its place is a picture book)  
  
Doll: Oooooh! A story!! Please read to me Dada!! (Nudges Voldy)  
  
Moldy Voldy: I will not!!!  
  
Severus Snape: Actually the book does the reading while you watch.  
  
(The room vanishes and Voldy finds himself in a child's drawing along with the doll)  
  
Moldy Voldy: Where is this place? (He looks around and sees Harry Potter's signature at the bottom of the page) Nnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(A young 6-year-old Harry Potter reads a short childish story)  
  
Moldy Voldy: I can't stand this!!!  
  
(They are returned to the room)  
  
Severus Snape: Three bells are left Tom. Which one will be next?  
  
Moldy Voldy: I will not choose anything!!  
  
Doll: #3!!!  
  
Severus Snape: (Smiles at doll) #3 it is! (Waves wand and bell disappears. A third doll lies in its place. This one is resembles Draco Malfoy.)  
  
Draco: I hate you!!  
  
(Starts hexing him)  
  
Moldy Voldy: OUCH!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Draco: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Severus Snape: What bell will be next?  
  
Doll: #7!  
  
Moldy Voldy: Get away from me you hellspawn!!! (Struggles to get away from dolls)  
  
Severus Snape: (Looks disappointed) Are you certain that you want that bell? I was planning on saving that one for last.  
  
Draco: (Stops hexing Voldy) What is under #2?  
  
Severus Snape: You will see. (Waves wand and the bell disappears revealing a fork underneath it.)  
  
Draco: What good is that?  
  
Severus Snape: Mr. Longbottom, please come here for a moment.  
  
(Neville returns)  
  
Neville Longbottom: Yes sir.  
  
Severus Snape: (Holds out fork) Please put this some place on the Voldy doll that isn't lethal.  
  
Neville: Yes sir. (Stabs the doll in the middle of the back.)  
  
Moldy Voldy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Neville disappears.)  
  
Severus Snape: Now for the final bell!! (The bell disappears. A doll of a younger Tom Riddle is standing in its place, holding a book)  
  
Riddle: Time for you to learn what it is like to be stuck in a book for many years!!  
  
Moldy Voldy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(The book glows then traps Voldy with its pages.)  
  
Voice #1: That was very amusing to watch.  
  
Voice #3: He received only a little of what he deserved.  
  
Voice #2: That is all Ladies and Gentlemen! See next week at the same time for our next special guest, Dolores Umbridge!  
  
(Snape and everything else fade away into darkness) 


End file.
